A Monkey In Middleton
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: What if Monkey Fist had actually been born with monkey hands and feet? And was the same age as Kim and Ron? Sort of inspired by ASiT, where MF is four years old and is still part monkey. Rating to be safe. TITLE CHANGED!
1. PrefacePrologue

_Yes! It's ANOTHER Kim Possible fic! And again, it's centered around Monkey Fist! Only, this time, he's a teenager!_

_Summary: What if Monkey Fist had actually been _born _with monkey hands and feet? And was the same age as Kim and Ron? Sort of inspired by ASiT, where MF is four years old and is still part monkey._

_Sorry, don't own it. Trust me, you'd know if I did._

_**Preface/Prologue**_

"Montgomery Simia Fiske! Come here now!" Frederick Fiske shouted from the front foyer. Monty cringed at the use of his full name. He didn't necessarily _mind_ being part monkey, but when they put it in his name...

The sixteen year old sighed, making his way down the stairs, in a carefully human manner, to stand before his father. The older man sneered at his son's shoe-less feet, before shaking his head and calling for his wife to also join them.

"Montgomery, Rosalie, we're moving." The blond haired man stated as soon as Monty's mother had glided down the stairs. The teenager's head shot up at the announcement.

"Moving?" He tilted his head to one side. "Where are we going?" At his father's narrowed eyes, he quickly added, "Uh, if I may ask." Frederick nodded his approval before answering.

"We're moving to America. A town called Middleton, to be more precise." He paused to look at each of his companions. "Our flight leaves first thing tomorrow morning, so I suggest we start packing. Oh, and Montgomery?" Monty looked up at his father questioningly. "You will be enrolled in the local highschool, and will start attending it on Tuesday." With that, Frederick left to pack his possessions away to be moved to their new home.


	2. Chapter 1

_Still not mine. But a girl can dream, ne?_

_Oh, right, before I forget, if anyone has any ideas for a better title, let my know, 'kay? Thanks!_

_**Chapter 1**_

Monty growled lowly as he attempted to stuff his feet into the pair of runners he'd been presented with the day before. He was pretty much ready for his first day at Middleton High, minus the shoes and gloves.

There was a knock on Monty's bedroom door and the teenager's head shot up at the sound. He quickly recovered and called a soft greeting, flushing when his mother stepped through the doorway and giggled at the evidence of her son's struggle with his shoes.

"Having trouble, Monty?" The black haired woman asked from behind her hand. Monty's face reddened further as he mumbled a reply. "What was that?" Her tone was still teasing, not helping her son's heated face in the least.

"I wasn't made to wear shoes..." He repeated, blue eyes downcast. "They're too small..."

Rosalie sighed, all laughter gone from her deep brown eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Monty into a one-armed hug. He leaned into her, but didn't look up.

"Monty..." She sighed again. "You know how your father feels about your..." Rosalie tried and failed to come up with a nicer way of saying 'abnormalities', sighing for what felt like the billionth time. "Come on. I'll help you get these on." Monty only nodded mutely.

_**xXxAnimeBellxXx**_

"Class, we have a new student today." Everyone in the room looked up curiously at the mention of a possible new face in their bleak little lives. "I want you all to welcome Montgomery Fiske."

Monty stood, somewhat awkwardly, at the front of the room, eyes searching for an empty seat. This plan of escape, however, was shot down before it could even begin, as the teacher requested that Monty tell the class a bit about himself.

"Oh, uh, my name is Monty. I just moved here from England. May I please sit down now?" He turned pleading blue eyes on the teacher, who nodded and gestured to a desk near the back, beside a girl with long red hair and kind green eyes.

He quickly made his way to the indicated desk and sat down gratefully. The teacher, Miss Cooper, told them to get out a book and read or talk quietly. As soon as Miss Cooper had pulled out her own book, the red haired girl next to Monty turned to him and extended her hand in greeting.

"Hi. I'm Kim Possible." She smiled when Monty slowly reached out and shook her hand, replying with his own name, even though both of them knew that she already knew it. "If you like, I could maybe show you around later." Monty smiled crookedly in respnse.

"If it's not too much trouble, Miss Possible, I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer."

Kim let out a short laugh, "I wouldn't have offered if it was too much trouble." She smiled again when Monty's face flushed slightly, and he stammered,

"Ah, yes, well," Kim held up a hand to stop him, emerald eyes shining humorously.

"British chivalry, got it." She laughed when her companion's face reddened even further. "You're so cute, Monty." At this point, you could probably boil water on the poor boy's head. This only made Kim laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 2

_Dude, it's called FANfiction. Meaning I no own. No matter _how _much I might want to. If I _did _own it, I wouldn't be writing this, as it would actually be happening. ;)_

_On a _completely _different side note: I'm so mean to poor Monty... But he's so _cute! ^w^

_**Chapter 2**_

By lunch time, Monty's feet hurt almost unbearably from being cramped in the too-small shoes. Kim noticed his discomfort and asked him about it, but he'd only smiled and told her it was nothing to worry about. Of course, this only served to make the redhead worry all the more, though she didn't bring it up again, much to Monty's relief.

"Hey, KP! Wait up!" A boy with blond hair and brown eyes came running up to the two, looking at Monty curiously, obviously wondering who he was. Kim let out a fondly exasperated sigh as she gestured to the two boys in turn,

"Monty, this is my friend, Ron Stoppable. Ron, this is Monty Fiske, a new student from England. Now that we all know each other, why don't you help me with the school tour?" The blond gave a friendly smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, KP. But, we're still gonna eat lunch too, right?" Kim laughed at her long-time friend, who tried to glare at her, but it ended up as more of a pout. Monty smiled slightly as he watched the light banter of close friends. He'd never been close enough to anyone for anything like that, so he somettimes took pleasure in watching others going through such small things that were often taken for granted. But, no, he was _not_ going to feel sorry for himself.

He was actually very lucky. His family was well off; rich, even. Sure, his father constantly made him feel like a freak of nature and he'd never had any real friends, but he still had a lot more than so many other people. Though most of those other people probably weren't afraid of getting too close to others because they were bound to leave him once they found out... No. He was very lucky to have what he did, so he shouldn't grieve for the things he didn't.

_**xXxAnimeBellxXx**_

Monty almost let out a sigh of relief when the bell to signal the end of school rang. Almost. Luckily, he had enough self-control not to. Shame he didn't have enough self-control to stop a goofy grin from spreading across his face. Oh well. Can't have everything.

Kim noticed her new friend's apparent joy and smiled at him, laughing when the black haired male flushed and looked away, embarrassed that he'd been caught. Ron. meanwhile, stood there looking confused as to what was so funny. Then he noticed the look on Monty's face and grinned, seemingly catching on.

Both Kim and Ron laughed when their companion's face reddened further, Monty grinning shyly.

"You always like this, Monty?" Ron asked once he'd caught his breath. The question made the other boy's cheeks heat up all over again.

"I, uh, I'm pretty sure I'm not generally this, erm... timid..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck as the three teenagers exited the school building.

"That's a lie, Monty, and you know it." They looked over to see a woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes standing in front of a limo, trying not to laugh at her son's expense as Monty's face flared even more. "No, wait. I was wrong. You're usually _more_ timid."

_"Mother!"_ The blue eyed boy groaned despairingly, hiding his beet red face in his gloved hands. Rosalie, Kim and Ron all laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

__-/-checks papers and documents and stuff-/- Nope, still don't own. Dang.__

_**Chapter 3**_

This time, Monty actually _did_ sigh in relief as he got into his room and immediately took the shoes off his aching feet. Rosalie laughed at the blissful look on her son's face.

"Montgomery!" Frederick shouted from the foyer. Rosalie stopped laughing, and Monty's expression changed to one of fear. Father sounded angry.

Monty looked at his mother, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, though a bit shakily. The teenager gulped and slowly made his way out of his room and down the stairs. He stopped a few feet in front of the older blue eyed male, looking at his feet.

"Montgomery, look at me." Monty looked at him, biting his lower lip. "You have guests. They're waiting for you in the study. Go get shoes on and meet them." Monty nodded and turned to do his father's bidding.

He already had his shoes and gloves on, and was halfway to the study before Frederick's words actually sank in. Guests? Who would visit _him?_

Monty blinked. He blinked again. And, for good measure, he blinked a third time.

"Monty!" The red haired girl smiled at him as she stood up from the chair she'd previously occupied. Her blond haired companion also stood, also smiling.

"Miss Possible? Mr. Stoppable?" Monty tilted his head to one side, blue eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't meant for it to sound quite so rude, really; he was surprised to see them, and the shoes _hurt._ Kim put her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Mrs. Fiske called and asked us to come visit you. She said you had something to show us."

"Mother?" Monty paled, filled with dread as he realized just what the two were there for.

"I'm sorry, Monty." Rosalie stood in the doorway, feeling guilty at her son's look of utter betrayel. "Friendship is supposed to be based on honesty. Besides, the longer you put it off, the less likely it'll be that you show them." She smiled reassuringly. "And if they're really your friends, they won't leave."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah!_ Hold up, here!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, waving his hands for emphasis. "Monty, I like you and everything, but if you tell me that you're actually a flying pig-monkey from the planet Quaslo, here to eat us all alive, I'm not so sure I could deal with that." He paused, gazing at the other boy suspiciously. "You're not a flying pig-monkey from the planet Quaslo, here to eat us all alive, are you?" The blond cried out when Kim hit him over the head, while Monty grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not quite, Mr. Stoppable." The black haired teenager replied, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I, most assuredly, am not about to eat anyone... Err, alive or otherwise..." He cursed inwardly when he felt his cheeks starting to heat up. He couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, nervousness, or something else. Maybe even a combination of the three...

"Monty," Kim started gently, "I know it's not exactly any of my business, but, and I'm saying this from experience, sometimes it's better to just get things over with, instead of letting it stu inside of you." Rosalie nodded, both women smiling.

"She's right, Monty. Here," Monty couldn't help but flinch slightly as his mother started walking towards him. "Why don't you start with the hands..." Again, Monty flinched, but let Rosalie peel off the gloves, dreading his soon-to-be-ex-friends' reactions...


	5. Chapter 4

_Well, today I learned that my friend doesn't like monkeys. So, naturally, I'm gonna go draw a monkey and show it to him! -w-_

_So, yeah, I _still _don't own anything... :,(_

_**Chapter 4**_

Monty closed his eyes as his gloves were pulled away, not wanting to see the others' expressions; not wanting to see the disgust and hatred he knew would be there. He really liked Kim and Ron, and was honestly upset that he had to lose their friendship so soon after meeting them.

He heard a gasp and clenched his eyes shut tighter, nearly jumping out of his skin when a pair of delicate hands (that weren't his mother's, which meant they had to be Kim's) took hold of his own. The redhead even went so far as to stroke the fur there.

Monty slowly opened his eyes and shamelessly gaped at her. Kim was smiling (and at some points, giggling) as she tested the sensitivity of the blue eyed boy's hands, while Ron stared at them, apparently finding them fascinating, but... Neither of them showed disgust at the discovery...

Monty scoffed at his own hopefulness on the situation, reminding himself that they had yet to see his feet. _'That will _surely_ drive them away...'_ He thought as he stared down at his runners.

"They're cool." Ron was smiling at him now, as was Kim. Monty blinked owlishly in response.

"Huh?" How articulate. Ron rolled his eyes, repeating himself,

"Your hands. They're cool." He gestured to the mentioned appendages. Again, the black haired boy found himself gaping.

"... They... are...?" He tilted his head, not quite willing to believe that anyone would actually, dare he think it, _like_ his hands. He'd spent too long being told all the reasons people would have to _hate_ him for it, that the idea was a little too much for him to comprehend all at once.

"Yeah..." The blond nodded slowly, dragging the word out for a full 20 seconds. Kim, on the other hand, grinned and hugged Monty close, to which he responded by stiffening and wondering when, exactly, the world had gone insane and how he'd managed to miss the memo. Or maybe this _was_ the memo...

"Ohh, Monty, you are _so_ adorable!" She sighed. "It's like having a _living_ cuddle-buddy!" The redhead practically squealed as she squeezed the poor guy to death.

"Err... Miss Possible... Choking... Not breathing..." Monty sighed gratefully when Kim set him back on his feet after spinning him a few times, looking sheepish.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that." For once, it wasn't Monty that was blushing. No, wait. Yeah, _now_ it's Monty that's blushing.

"Not a problem, Miss Possible."

"Kim." The red haired girl interrupted. Monty blinked. "It's Kim. Not 'Miss Possible'. Okay?" She giggled when Monty's face flushed again and he nodded, stammering,

"Err, right... Kim." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Mis-err, Kim, you would do well to believe me when I say that you have yet to see the worst of it." He turned to look at the snickering blond beside Kim. "That goes for you as well, Mr. Stoppable." Ron instantly stopped laughing, turning unusually serious brown eyes on the other male.

"Woah, dude, if KP gets the informal treatment, then it's only fair that I do, too. My name's _Ron._ Mr. Stoppable's my _dad."_ Monty's cheeks flared once again.

"O-oh, uh, a-alright, then. Ron, it is."


	6. Chapter 5

_Okay, so I'm getting tired of doing the disclaimer, so from now on, just go to previous chapters if you wanna 'hear' me say that I don't own anything..._

_So, sorry I didn't mention this before, but I kinda figured it was obvious, but just in case it isn't, characters are gonna be OOC._

_Thank you for letting me waste your prcious time._

_**Chapter 5**_

"Um, err, uh..." Monty mumbled as he stared holes into the ground and shifted from foot to aching foot, ungloved hands clasped behind his back. He'd been doing this for nearly five minutes, trying to work up the courage to take his shoes off, thereby revealing his 'secret' to his two companions.

"Monty, calm down." Kim told him in a gently firm tone, offering a reassuring smile. "I _promise,_ we won't hate you." Monty seemed vaguely shocked at her words before looking away.

"You say that _now..."_ He murmured, then sighed, reaching down to pull the runners off his feet. The raven haired teenager couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he flexed his toes.

"Oh, god..." Kim muttered. She hadn't been expecting _this._ Monty's mouth twitched downward at her reaction, but she smiled at him. "You must've had a hard time getting _those_ into running shoes."

"And wearing them _all day."_ Ron piped up. Monty grinned shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have no idea...

_**xXxAnimeBellxXx**_

The next day, Monty wlaked into his first class just before the bell rang, having put off getting the shoes on until the last possible moment. He sat down in his desk and took out a book to read until he was told to do something else. This happened a bit sooner than expected, as Kim sat down on his right and turned to face him, frowning.

"Take the shoes off." Monty raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked slowly as he put the book he'd been reading back in his bag. The redhead sighed exasperatedly and shook her head, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"_Because,_ Monty, they hurt you." She replied dryly. Ah. So _that_ was the problem. She was concerned.

"While I appreciate your concern, Miss Pos-uhh, Kim," The raven haired boy shook his head 'no'. "I cannot remove my shoes." Kim narrowed her emerald eyes at him, in such a way that made him flinch back a bit.

"Well, why not?" She demanded heatedly, though not loudly, which Monty was thankful for. Monty sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Some part of his mind noted that he should really stop that; it was quickly becoming a habit.

"Because, while they are somewhat... uncomfortable," Kim glared. Monty continued on as if he hadn't noticed, "While they are somewhat uncomfortable, these shoes also protect me." The red haired girl looked incredulous. She also looked ready to protest, but the blue eyed male held up a gloved hand to stop her. "Please, try to understand. While Mr. Stoppable and yourself may not hate me over it, not everyone is going to be quite so compassionate." Kim frowned, but sighed, relenting. Sort of. She narrowed determined green eyes at her companion.

"The gloves, then." Monty sighed.

"Why?" Kim smiled sweetly. Far too sweetly for the black haired boy's comfort.

"I'll tell Ron that you're calling him 'Mr. Stoppable' behind his back. And then he'll eat you out for being too formal." Monty slumped over a bit, sighing once again.

"Fine..." He peeled off the gloves...


End file.
